The Faery Goddess
by Naynay1130
Summary: What if Oberon had a son? What if that son had a child with Aphrodite? What if Hades wanted her? All these things came true and now Puck has to go through A LOT for this kid. And to make things more interesting Cupid starts tampering with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was bored so I typed this up. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Lori. The Greek mythology may not be all that accurate but I try.

Lori's pov

I, Lorian Campbell, am going to prom in less than three minutes. I was so excited! Robbie was taking me since I couldn't get a date. But even with my best friend as my date, it was still going to be fun. I went to the salon and got my hair done into a bun with several strands of hair hanging down to brush my shoulders. I was going to wear a light pink dress that was tight from bust to waist. Then, it flowed down to the floor with beautiful, intricate orchid purple embroidery covering the bodice. I had my nails painted the same shade of purple and bought a purple clutch to match. I had some purple, strappy, four inch heels.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it wide to find Robbie standing there with an orchid corsage. I smiled and let him slip it onto my wrist. He took my hand and led me out to the sidewalk. We had to walk to prom. It was a good thing I lived in front of the school. We crossed the street and entered through the double doors.

The gym had streamers in all different tones of blue. Balloons were all over the floor. Classmates danced on the floor and some girls were waiting for a dance invitation from the guy they liked (like that would ever happen). How pathetic. Just ask the guy to dance! I took in the scene and smiled.

They were playing my favorite song ever, _It will Rain_. I smiled and pulled my date to the dance floor. He shook his head and began dancing with me. It was a very beautiful song that we both loved. We swayed side to side. Before we knew it, we had danced straight through five songs. I sat a table, too exhausted to do anything. He smiled and sat next to me.

There was a bloodcurdling roar and a huge, black, demon... _thing _broke right through the door. It turned its huge head and stopped when it spotted me and Rob. It stomped across the gym and came to a halt a few feet away from us. "LORIAN CAMPBELL, WE HAVE COME FOR YOU. GOODFELLOW CANNOT SAVE YOU FROM US_." Its voice boomed Goodfellow? Who's Goodfellow? Who is that? What is that... thing talking about?_ It reached out a long arm and held me in its huge fist. I screamed bloody murder. Rob ran forward, looking like a tiny red dot in the gym from the height I was at.

"Hey, Ugly! Let her go!" The demon fixed his eyes on Robbie.

"Don't look up my skirt!" I yelled as I kicked my feet. I was angry, scared, and desperate to be back on the ground. But I still want my decency.

"HADES REQUESTS HER PRESENCE." _What the heck was going on here? And Hades? As in Greek mythology? Emphasis on the MYTH.  
_

"Hades? Those Olympians never give up do they?" Olympians? I repeat, what the heck? There was a swirl of leaves around him and suddenly he wasn't in a suit anymore, he was in medieval wear. He took two bone daggers from one of his boots and stabbed the demon's foot.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck is going on?" They both ignored me. I wished I had never come to prom. This thing was going to kill me, I was sure.

"You think your puny weapon will hurt me? I am a Titan! I cannot be hurt by your little faery weapons!" He let out a roaring laugh. I beat his hand with my fists and tried to get free. He simply took his other hand and struck me in the back of my head. I felt extreme pain and cried out for Robbie to help me before I blacked out.

Puck's POV

-

The giant Titan carried off Lori and left me in a room with panicking teenagers. Some people screamed, others cried, some had blank expressions. Nonetheless, seconds after he disappeared, everyone was running to get out. Oberon was gonna kill me. I was literally going to have to go to hell for this girl. I found the nearest trod to the Underworld and left to find my princess. I hope Oberon's happy. I was freakin' saving his granddaughter! I should get paid for these things.

**A/N:** Me: You have a lot to worry about, Puck.

Puck: Why am I the one always being sent to the human world to take care of Oberon's family? Something like this _always_ happens.

Me: They're always carried off by giant demon creatures sent by Hades?

Puck: Oh, ha-ha. You know what I meant.

Me: No, I don't. *smiles innocently*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Poor, poor, Lori. Fluff comes in the next chapter. Disclaimer: No  
characters or settings are mine except Lori.

Lori's POV

I groaned and slowly opened my eyelids. A face was inches from mine. I screamed and sat up. The person chuckled and pulled me up by the arm. I hit them repeatedly. I squirmed and tried to get away. The person pulled my hair out of its bun. It fell in a curly ponytail. I whimpered as the person closed the space between us. He was beautiful, no doubt about that, but he was too close. He chuckled. "Where are my manners? I'm Hades, god of the Underworld. And you, my dear, are a beautiful creature." He looked me up and down, letting his eyes linger on my chest. I met his eyes and shook my head. " Oh, but, my dear, you _are_ truly a vision." He placed his hands on my hips. I pushed him away. He tilted my chin upward. "What's wrong? Are you home sick?"

"I'm having a nightmare. I'll wake up soon. I'm not dead. I'm not a bad person. I'm not supposed to go to Hell." I sat back down on my boulder, rocking back and forth.

"This is real but you are not dead. You are simply here for a meeting. My dear friend Eris and I want you to join us." He crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head. I was not evil. I was not joining the bad people.

"No. I'll never join you." I crossed my arms and turned to look away.

"Who's your little boyfriend?" He placed his hands on my shoulders. That came out of nowhere.

"I don't have one." I held my chin up high. He began to massage my shoulders. I started nodding off to sleep.

"What about that redheaded boy, _Robbie_?" He kissed the top of my head.

"He's just a friend." I sighed. How I wished he was more. "He probably doesn't even think of me that way anyways." I got up, walking away to look in the river of the dead.

"Oh, that's too bad." He came to stand next to me. "There's someone who wants your hand in marriage, though." He chuckled.

"Who?" I turned to look at him. He smirked and stepped closer. I met his gaze and saw an emotion, a hunger that scared me.

"I'm afraid I simply cannot tell you at this time, sweetheart." He walked away. I grunted in frustration. He chuckled. "If you join us, I'll tell you who." I shook my head and mouthed "no". He growled and smacked me. I screamed. He continued beating me. I fell on the boulder and hit my head. I blacked out while Hades' fist was coming towards my head.

_  
**A/N:** Me: _Ouch_.

Lori: You're telling me. He hits hard. My face hurts.

Me: Poor Lori. If only "Robbie" were here. He'd definitely hurt Hades.

Lori: Oh, Robbie. Come soon. Readers, review if you want Robbie to find me anytime soon. He needs your help. I miss him so bad. It's hot and dry down here. Help him help me. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know much about Greek mythology so forgive me if I get things  
wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Lori.

Puck's POV

I hid behind a broken pillar. If I was spotted, Hades would surely kill me. I stayed hidden, listening as he tried to get Lori to tell him everything. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you miss your little redheaded boyfriend. What is it you call him? Roberto?" I peeked my head out to find him stroking her beautiful brown locks. No one touches my Lori!

"It's Robbie. And I already told you, he's not my boyfriend." She grumbled. _AWWW!_ _What is wrong with me_? This girl's in serious trouble and here I am hoping she likes me. _I'm messed up._

"But as my witches have shown me time and time again, you wish he was. Don't you?" I hope she did.

"No." she crossed her arms. _Awwwwww._ That's when I noticed the bruising on her face. I growled. They had hurt her before.

"Don't lie to me, you fool!" He struck her, sending her sprawling across the floor. "I deceive others! _Not_ the other way around! Now, tell me the truth."

She tried to get up by pushing herself upwards with wobbly arms. He pulled her by the hair so that she would look him in the eyes. She cried out in pain. His eyes narrowed and he spoke to someone over his shoulder. "Put her in a cell, Ragba. Then we'll see if she would like to tell me the truth."

The same demon from earlier picked her up and stuffed her into a tiny container that resembled a birdcage. She barely had room to change position. She was curled into a little ball, sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. They were torturing her.

I watched them, and shrouding myself in the shadows, followed them until they put her down. I could hear the wails of the dead behind me; it was creepy. Hades reached in and struck her a last time. This time he caused her lip to bleed. She wiped away the blood and continued to sob, harder this time. I made sure they were gone and then went up to her cell. I used my dagger to try and pick the lock. I almost had it. I opened her cell and tapped her shoulder. "Psst. Lori, come on." She looked up.

"Rob? What are you doing here? Hades will kill you." She hissed.

"I know but, uh, call me Puck."

"Why?" Her voice filled with panic. "You don't mean- are you?" She gasped.

"Because my name is Robin Goodfellow. Most of my friends call me Puck and- oh! There's no time!" I hissed while pulling her out and to her feet. She gave me  
a hug and followed me into the shadows. I pulled her behind a pillar and was about to tell her something when I heard Hades' furious voice.

"Where is she? I need that girl! Find her! Rip apart _every_ nook and cranny of _every_ dimension if you have to!" Shortly after I heard a creak and deafening roars rang out as Hades let loose the worst monsters imaginable. They all flew up into the air to the human and faery worlds. I heard a feminine voice.

"Hades, I am willing to lend you my minions as well, as long as I get an equal share." Uh, oh.

"Eris, _of course_ I'm willing to give you an equal share. But you must convince the girl to wed me." _what? No way dude! She's mine!_ Lori whimpered and pressed against me. I reached back and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She nodded softly and wrapped her arms around my stomach, pressing her face into my back.

"Deal. Minions! You know what to do." there was another creak and screeches rose, as did their owners. Eris' minions mixed with Hades' monsters, not good.

A/N: Lori: *gulp* Hades? Of all people and psychopaths, _Hades_? Really, Naynay?

Puck: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: Just you wait. Things will get worse.

Lori: What the he-

Me: *interrupting* Review to see what happens as to the budding romance and  
some unexplained melodramas.

Puck&Lori: *at same time* Budding romance?

Me: Mwahahahaha *evil grin* Don't you just love me? But seriously,_ review_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I guess I've promised you guys fluff, so, here it is! Disclaimer: I only own Lori so, everything else belongs to Julie and some Grecian dead dudes.

Puck's POV

Lori's eyes widened as she saw all the minions and souls and other obstacles. "I'm glad you came to rescue me but how do we get out of here?" She hissed.

"We're going that way." I pointed to Lethe and Phlegethon rivers. The Hellhounds were resting by the trod.

"We're going through lava, some blue river, and some HUGE dogs with razor sharp teeth. Okay. Let me know when you come up with a plan that WON'T kill us." she crossed her arms. I snorted and grabbed her hand, pulling her to Lethe. She blinked and looked around. "Where are we?" The Lethe was already taking effect. The Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. I began to forget some of Meghan's early years. I pulled her into the water. She was about to shriek but I clasped a hand over her mouth before she could.

"Don't make a sound or we're dead." I hissed. She nodded and pulled my hand away. She kept a tight hold on my hand, never going more than an inch away from me. I heard yells and looked back over my shoulder. The harpies were watching us with hungry eyes. "Swim!" I let go of her hand. She looked back and screamed, starting to swim. I followed her and reached the other side before she did. She gasped for air and leaned against me. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bank with me. The Hellhounds were barking and snarling. I looked at the Phlegethon river and sighed. "Come on." I heard a screech. "Duck!"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" A harpy was a few feet away from her.

"Lori! Duck!" I tried to grab her arm but the harpy already tackled her to the ground. She screamed, kicking her feet. The harpy bit her arm. I quickly sliced off the harpy's head. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" I helped her up from the ground. She glared at me, then burst into tears. I glanced at her arm and noticed all the blood running down from her elbow to her hand and dripping onto the ground. I sighed.

"Robbie," she sobbed "help." She began to sway, losing her balance.

"Lori, don't try to move." I grabbed her upper arms.

"Robbie," she whispered, losing consciousness and collapsing. I cursed under my breath and picked her up. Her bleeding arm dangled down to the floor.

I kissed her forehead gently. "Why is it that you collapse when I want to tell how much I want you to be mine?" I sighed. "I love you." I began walking to the Phlegethon. I saw a few boulders that were floating in the lava and hopped onto one. She made a small noise but stayed motionless. I jumped onto the next one. The boulder drifted to the other side. I hopped onto the bank. The Hellhounds all started towards us. I set down Lori and drew my daggers.

"STOP!" Hades' voice boomed. I looked back and Lori was completely healed and awake, trying to sit up. Thick, black vines were beginning to wrap around her, completely encasing her body. She began to scream and struggle against the vines. I started towards her. Muffled yells and screams reached my ears and I picked up the pace. The same vines began forming a cage around me. "Hades, let her go." I glanced at the vine cocoon. "Please." My voice cracked. The vines tightened around her and she stopped struggling, screaming, and yelling. My heart stopped. "Hades, please!" I gripped the vines of my cage. They continued tightening around her neck, chest and stomach. "You're killing her!"

"I'll let her go if you promise not to kidnap her from me." The vines continued wrapping tighter around her.

"I promise not to kidnap her. Let her go!" It doesn't count as kidnapping if she wants to go with me. Hades disappeared and so did the vines. I quickly cut my way out of the vines, rushing to sit next to her. I tried to get her to breathe but she wouldn't respond to anything. I did the only thing I hadn't tried. I gave her mouth to mouth. She suddenly sat up, gasping for air, slapping me and coughing. I pulled her into an embrace. She pushed me away. "Lori, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can't... breathe." She rubbed her neck. I quickly pulled her to her feet. She doubled over, throwing up. I held her hair back. She groaned and straightened up. "Robbie?"

"Puck. But yeah, I'm here." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why were you kissing me while I was dying?" she crossed her arms.

"I was saving your butt."

"By kissing me?" she rose an eyebrow.

"CPR." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." She blushed. "Puck, can we leave soon?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I pulled her to the trod. We stepped into Winter territory. She shivered, still dripping water from the Lethe. I had (without having any idea how) dried up. Lori's teeth were clacking. I took off my hoodie, handing it to her and staying in my t-shirt. She slipped it on and smiled.

"Thanks, Robbie." She bit her lip.

"Puck. And don't thank me." I began leading her toward the Wyldwood, which wasn't too far away.

"But I really mean it. Thank you." She blushed. "You saved my life."

"I was just keeping my best friend alive."

"Yeah. Best friend." she mumbled.

"Lori, listen, in this world, when you say 'thank you' it means you owe them something. Someone could ask for your first child or for a memory. You can't use those words. EVER." I sighed.

"Oh. So what do I owe you?" She looked down at her toes.

"Nothing." I shrugged. _I only want you._

I led Lori to the Wyldwood. It was getting dark. She trudged next to me. "We should rest." I led her to a tree. She sat against the bark and I sat across from her. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" She smiled. I almost lost my head. She looked into my eyes. "What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What Hades said? That you missed me?" I decided against asking her about the other thing.

"Well, no duh. Of course I missed you, Ro- Puck." Her emotions shined through and I took the chance. I asked her if she really wished we were more than friends. She seemed startled by the question. "I... uh... I don't know. Why would you care?" She brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms. She looked away and rested her chin on her upper arm.

"Because I have a little crush on you." I confessed. She looked up and our gazes locked. I leaned in to kiss her, hopeful. She jumped. I wasn't able to steal a kiss. Her eyes were really wide. Lori looked away. "Campbell, say something." I searched her face for a sign of emotion, any emotion, but her face was blank. Somehow she was managing to hide her emotions using glamour.

"I...I don't know what to say." She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. I tilted her chin upward, looking into her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm insane. I keep changing my mind about you over and over. You're like a brother to me, you're kinda cute, we should go out. What's wrong with me? Why am I just saying everything that I'm thinking? Why don't you stop me?" She clasped her hands over her mouth. I chuckled and pried her hands away. "What am I doing? I can't be falling for you. I'm putting you in danger." She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"If that puts me in danger, I want to be in danger. Campbell, look, I'm crazy about you and I was desperate to tell you." I cupped her cheek with my hand. "I just want to be with you." I kissed her forehead. Her eyes looked conflicted, angry, and full of love.

"I can't." She leaned back against the tree, sighing. "I want to but I can't. We'll get caught up in our emotions and lose focus. I'm sorry, Puck." She broke into tears, curling up into a little ball at the bottom of a tree.

"Campbell, now you're sounding like a winter. You know, besides the crying." I scooped her into my lap and held her to my chest. She stayed in a little ball. "We should give it a shot. We won't get distracted. Come on." I shook her shoulder. She looked up.

"When the whole problem with Hades goes away, I'll give it a thought." She sniffled.

"What if today's the only day we've got? What if it never blows over? Don't hesitate just because some jerk wants you to himself. What if I never see you again? What if we die tonight, our only regret being not making our love known?" I kissed her cheek. "What if we don't get a chance to escape? I need you to be mine." I sighed. "Campbell, if I don't ever see you again, I'll die knowing I let you get away. Tomorrow's never a promise. Don't tell me you really want to wait?" I had already let one love slip away and I wasn't about to lose another. I thought about her every day until Lori's thirteenth birthday. I had let Meghan Chase slip right through my fingers. I hadn't seen her in twenty years besides Elysium and political meetings. It still hurts deep, _deep _inside. But a new love came around. I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone. Even Meghan. I loved Lori.

"I'm sorry but I can't even..." The sun rose. She stood and stared in shock.

"What is it?" I stood and saw the smoke rising. No_. Not that. Anything but that. Not her._ I started running. She followed me, sprinting. She yelped and I looked back over my shoulder to see her on the ground, face twisted in pain. I shook my head and kept running.

"Puck!" She called. I kept running. "Puck?" She sobbed. I continued running. I would come back for her. I ran until I reached the old cottage. I heard the scream. My sister was being held by a humongous dragon. She kicked.

"I don't know where he is!" She kicked her legs. "I haven't seen him in _ages_!" She tried to convince the dragon. I was about to come out of hiding and kill the beast but he roared.

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME? YOU SHALL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU! THE INEVITABLE!" Flame came out of his mouth and engulfed my sister. I fell to my knees and punched the ground repeatedly. My sister was killed because of Hades and his stupid minions. Why? Why her? It should've been me. I had such a happy, long life and she only lived for eight hundred years. My little sister's gone. I ran back to where I had left Lori. I felt like killing Hades. He was the reason my sister was dead. Sure, we weren't close but I still loved her. I mean, come on, she was still my little sister.

I went back to where Lori had fallen.

She was gone! _Had Hades gotten to her already?_ I heard muffled sobbing and looked around. She was sitting behind a few trees, her face buried in her knees. Her arms held her knees to her chest. I sighed and sat next to her. She scooted away, sobbing louder. "Are you okay? How's your ankle?" I rubbed her arm. "How'd you get over here?"

"Get away from me. You left me behind! I could've been _killed_." She looked away. "What if some monster came and _ate _me? What if some random evil faery person suddenly decided to just _kill_ me? What if Hades found me and forced me into marrying him?" I bit my lip. "I wouldn't mind _never_ talking to you _again_!" She yelled.

"Come on, you know that's not true. I only left you behind because my sister was in trouble. I lost my sister, Campbell." I tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. She looked back at me and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Puck. Puck, Puck, Puck." she squeezed me, allowing me to bury my face in her neck. "That must be terrible."

"She was the only family I had left." I heard the low growl and stood. "How's your ankle?"

"Twisted." She rose an eyebrow. "Why? What happe-" I picked her up bridal style. "And you're carrying me now." I took off running. The creature was on our heels. I cursed under my breath and picked up speed, running as fast as I could. Then our pursuer started talking.

"Goodfellow, I am not here to harm you or the girl." The Big Bad Wolf's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned around. Lori whimpered at the sight of a giant wolf.

"No, no, no. It's okay. He's an old friend." I whispered. She nodded and looked at him in fright. "If it isn't Big Bad." I smirked. He curled back his lips.

"Goodfellow, the Iron Queen will be in the Summer Court for the next few weeks." He started walking away.

"Is she there now?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"Yes." the Wolf disappeared into the trees. I smiled and started to the castle. Lori gave me a questioning look.

-/ At the castle/-

"So, Puck, who's this lovely little gorgeousness you have here?" Meghan smiled at Lori who was limping out of my bathroom. She had just taken a shower and was wearing dark jeans and a pink tank-top, running a comb given to her by her grandfather through her wet hair.

"She's Lori, my best friend and... your, erm, niece." I felt my face redden as Lori gave me a shy smile.

"You meet a girl like_ THAT_ and you're in the _FRIEND _zone?" Glitch was obviously checking her out. I narrowed my eyes at him. He apologized as Meghan glared at him. Lori giggled.

"You're so sweet." She smiled at Glitch. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. "But I'm thinking about my answer, Puck." she sat in my lap, kissing my cheek. I felt a  
stupid, goofy grin spread on my face.

"Answer to what?" Ash looked back and forth between the two of us. Meghan giggled and whispered something to him. He nodded and smiled warmly at us. "At least you're not in love with my wife anymore." He crossed his arms.

"What?" Lori's face fell and she looked at me, standing up again, facing away, and crossing her arms. "How long did you love her?" Glamour flickered around her. She was hurt and sad.

"For a while." I tried to put it how she would like it most.

"_How long_?" her voice cracked. It pained me that she was doing this.

"I can't answer that right now. I don't think now's really the ti-" I placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Let me know when you've finished counting." She left and slammed the door behind her. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. Meghan gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Go talk to her, I'm going to bed. Ash, you comin'?" She took his hand. He nodded and they left. Glitch left to go to his own room.

-/castle gardens/-

"Campbell?" I sat next to her on the fountain. She was still catching her breath.

"Finished counting yet?" Icicles dripped off her words. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I didn't need to." I pulled her side against mine.

"So, you were so in love that you kept track?" She crossed her arms. _Are girls always setting traps for everything you could possibly say?_

"No. I didn't need to count because I knew already. I'd been keeping track until you were thirteen. That day, my god! You looked so beautiful." I tilted her chin up, lowering my forehead to hers.

"I'm too tired to push you away right now and you're taking advantage of that." Her eyes closed. I felt her breath on my cheek.

"And I'm too close to let you get away." I began to move my lips closer but something stopped me. I heard the screech and grabbed Lori's hand. "Get inside!" I pulled her into the palace and looked out the window. "How did he find you so quickly?"

Meghan came rushing towards us. "What's going on? What happened? I was changing into my pajamas and then I heard-" another screech "that." I sent Lori off with Meghan to hide in the safety of the underground bunker. I ran back to the courtyard and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want, Hades?" I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to kill this guy. _He wants my girl? He wants MY girl? He'll have to kill me before she rides away with him on his little flying monster.  
_  
"Give me the girl. I know she's here." Hades jumped down from his ride.

"Why do you want her?" I already knew why. She was worth A LOT of favors. And she's also, well, you know, beautiful.

"I want her hand in marriage. If she refuses then she is my hostage." He chuckled.

"You only want to marry her for her power, right?" I couldn't bear the thought of him forcing her to give him children. It was just too much to imagine that happening to Lori. _She's my everything_. If it wasn't for her I'd still be moping about Meghan choosing Ash over me.

"Oh no, Goodfellow. She is such an exquisite creature. Her figure's not bad at all. She's bound to give me handsome boys." He smirked. "Wouldn't you agree? She has that-that attractive figure." He made an hourglass figure with his hands. "I would love for her to be the mother of my childr-" I cut him off.

"She's only eighteen, you freak!" I exploded. "You think you can just force her to have your kids? She's a person too, ya know. She has free will and a brain for making decisions. Why on earth would she choose someone like you? You're such a freak! That's just on creeper level. She's eighteen and you're already thinking about having kids with her. You're sick." _WWLD? What would Lori do? She would freak out. She would throw up. She would punch him. I WILL punch him.  
_  
I rose my fist and punched him straight across the face. He chuckled and kicked me in the ribs. That would definitely bruise. I cringed but punched him again. He punched me in the face. I staggered backwards. Hades kicked me where it counts and then in the hip, pushing me down to the ground and mounting his dragon. "I will eventually get my hands on the girl. And when I do, you will be sorry that you didn't get enough time to be the father of her children." He flew away. I got the girls out of the bunker and sighed as Lori looked away from me.

"How much did you tell her?" I knew Meghan must have told her something about my love for her.

"Everything." She replied.

"Everything?" I gulped.

"Every torturous detail." Lori grumbled. "Every time you begged her to pick you. Every time you would do something that was obvious that you loved her. Even that kiss." She sniffled.

"I didn't want to but she squeezed everything out of me. I'm sorry, Puck. I didn't mean to tell her _anything_." Meghan gave me an apologetic look.

"Campbell, look at me." I grabbed her hand. She complied and bit her lip. "You weren't even born yet. I didn't know you yet. I wasn't in love with you yet. But I am now and Meghan's just a friend." I framed her face with a hand. "I love _you_ and that's how it'll stay." I lowered my forehead to hers.

"Puck, you're so sweet." Her eyes slowly began to close and she sounder eager. I leaned in for a kiss.

_

**A/N: Me: Awww.**

Lori: *eye twitches* umm...

Puck: *blushes*

Me: Review to see if Puck finally gets to kiss her


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you chocolate cake for giving me creative juices. Fluff! Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey series. If I did, wouldn't I be Julie Kagawa?**

**Lori's POV**  
He was so close. A hand clasped over my mouth and I felt my butt hit hard concrete. I shrieked, my eyelids opening and I kicked my feet. I was in a dark, empty room. A screen in front of me let me see what was going on in the hallway. The hand was gone. Puck's eyes were open. Meghan suddenly crashed into Puck, as if pushed. Then... he kissed her. I felt myself go numb. He kissed Meghan? What about me? I thought he said he loved me. This wasn't fair. Not one bit. Not to me. Not to Ash. Meghan was kissing back.

*meanwhile*

**Puck's POV**  
My eyes flew open as soon as Lori wasn't in my arms anymore. She wasn't there. I didn't get to kiss her _and_ she's gone. Meghan and I started freaking out. "Oh, no. This isn't good."

"You lost her already? How do you lose a teenage girl when she's in your _arms_?" Meghan looked like she would smack me.

"I don't know! One minute she's right there and then _POOF_! - she's gone." I was freaking out. "What happened?"

"Heck if I know. She just disappeared." Meghan sighed. "Geez. We gotta microchip this girl."

"Right now, we need to focus on finding her."

**Lori's POV**  
I cried into my hands. They were still kissing. They finally pulled back. I poofed back to the hallway. I was still crying. "Lori, are you okay?" Puck kissed my forehead.

"No! You think you can just... FORGET IT!" I stomped on his toes and began to walked away.

"Lori, what's going on? What happened?" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"You know perfectly well what happened. I can't argue right now so I'm just gonna walk away before things get worse. Bye, Puck. I'm going to sleep." I turned, going back to my room.

"Lori, wait!" He ran after me, tackling me to the ground. I grunted and kicked my feet.

"If you get off I'll tell you." My face was squished so I could barely talk.

"I won't get off until you tell me." He countered. I groaned and explained what had happened. He chuckled and kissed my back. I stiffened.

"Get off." I tried to move but found that I couldn't. He got up and offered me a hand. I got up on my own.

"Meghan and I never kissed." He rolled his eyes.

"Then what did I see?" I crossed my arms.

"An illusion. Set up by Hades or Eris, no doubt." He kissed my cheek. "I would never kiss her. I even told you that I was all yours. I'd never do something like that to you." He lowered his forehead to mine, pulling me against him. "I'd only kiss one girl. You're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life." He grinned.

"But what about Meghan?" I looked down at our feet.

"I'm over her, Campbell." He sighed. "You're the only girl I see."

"That's probably because you're so close." I smirked. He scowled. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

"Puck!" Ash called. I groaned, stepping away from him.

"You can be really annoying when you want to, ya know that?" Puck glared at Ash, then glanced back at me. "I'll get that kiss eventually. But it has to be just us and special." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Hey, Lori! Come on." Meghan came running up to me and pulled me a few halls away.

"So, you and Puck?" She giggled excitedly, reminding me of the preppy girls at my old school. I blushed and looked down at my feet, shaking my head.

"Not officially." I said. She whacked my arm. "Ow! What was that?" I rubbed my arm.

"That was for being stupid. You like him, he likes you and that's all it takes to be official. I might as well handcuff you two to each other and see what happens." She crossed her arms and looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "I could do it if you want." She leaned against a wall.

"I like him, but being handcuffed to him? What if one of us has to use the bathroo- you know what, I'm not even gonna go there." I massaged my temples. "My goodness, my life is a weird, crazy, insane fantasy movie gone wrong. I mean, Hades? Robin Goodfellow? A crazy aunt?"

"Hey!" She pouted. "I happen to be completely sane. Maybe." She walked away, I followed her to the hall full of rooms. I looked around, lost. No one had shown me my room. I knocked on Puck's door. It opened and he grinned, opening his door wider. He was in sweatpants and wasn't wearing a shirt, which made me go insane. It took all my will power not to melt at the sight of his well-defined muscles.

"I don't know where my room is." I blushed, knowing how stupid I sounded. He smirked and took my hand, leading me down the hall. My heart picked up speed as he let go of my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I think we'd make a good couple." He smiled and stood in front of me, stopping me.

I looked up at him, smiling. "I just hope you feel that way forever."

"I'm all yours." He lowered his forehead to mine and my breath caught. "I'll never stop loving you." My eyes went wide with surprise and my heart fluttered with - anticipation? nervousness? - as he moved his lips closer to mine. I stood on my tiptoes to get closer to him, but our lips still didn't touch. He slid his arms around my back and crushed me against him, matching my lips with his own. Despite how tight he held me, the way he kissed, the movement of his lips against mine, was sweet and innocent. I closed my  
eyes, trusting that he wouldn't take it too far, that he wouldn't hurt me. I was with Puck. He pulled back, but I laced my hands behind his neck, pulling him back down and kissing him again, just as sweetly and innocently as the first time. He chuckled into our kiss and pulled me even closer than I already was, though the feeling of comfort and calm I got from him touching me didn't dissipate

"Awwww. That's so cute," one voice said.

"Finally," another voice chimed in. I pulled back and blushed as Meghan and Glitch smiled at us. I felt his arms tighten around me as some more people came into the hall. My aunt and even some people I didn't know cooed over "the adorable couple". Puck and I shared a glance and he pulled me out to the courtyard. I sat on a bench and waited for him to sit but he never did. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did that mean?" He sighed. I tilted my head, confused. "What did that kiss mean?" He paced back and forward. "What did it mean? Was that a yes? Did that even mean anything?" he was obviously going to keep asking questions until I said something. "What did it mean to you?"

"It meant the world to me. It meant that yes, I will be your girlfriend. And that I want to kiss you again." I smiled. His head snapped to look at me. He picked me up bridal style and kissed my cheek. I giggled. "And it also meant that I'm very tired and want to go to sleep."

"Go ahead." He set me down. I gave him the look. "Oh, right. Your room." He led me to a door with intricate vine patterns carved in the chestnut wood.

"Good night." I kissed his cheek opening my door. Puck smirked.

"Good night, Campbell." he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow." He left to his room. I went inside my room, looking around the room full of furniture carved from chestnut wood. I collapsed onto the bed with carvings all over the bedposts. I fell into a dreamless sleep in seconds.

-  
Someone was stroking my cheek, and they kissed my forehead. I jerked awake, screaming. The person quickly managed to quiet me. "Campbell, it's okay. It's just me." Puck chuckled. I scowled.

"That was so mean. Don't ever do that to me again." I hit him with a pillow. He smirked and tossed me a bundle of cloth.

"Get dressed." He left the room. I smiled and slipped on the t-shirt and a mini skirt up to mid-thigh. I French-braided my hair, put on some shoes, and went into the hall. Puck looked me up and down. I blushed.

"How do I look?" I turned in a full circle.

He nodded in approval and led me to the dining hall. I served myself some eggs and an unknown meat. Puck watched me warily as I approached. "What?" I sat at the table next to him. I pinched a strip of meat with my fork and rose it to my mouth, eating it. He eyed my fork and shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat the grubs." He wrinkled his nose. I blinked. Grubs? I ate a grub?

"Eew." I put down my fork. He chuckled and then turned dead serious.

"Wait a minute, it was your first time eating those gru- oh, no." He face-palmed.

"What?" I ate a bite of my eggs.

"That'll give you some crazy mood swings." he sighed.

"Have YOU gotten mood swings?"

"No. But one of my friends did and it was very hard to deal with."

_  
**A/N: Me: Yay! They kissed! And a special thanks To Queen of Air and Darkness for re-writing the kiss paragraph. She's awesome. Virtual cookie to you, my friend.**

Lori: Yeah. Puck seems pretty excited.

Puck: Lori said yes! Oh, Campbell, you're amazing.

Lori: Yeah, well...

Me: All good things must come to an end.

Puck: Wha? But I just got her. No fair.

Lori: I ate a grub.

Puck: Yeah...

Lori: Eew. Why? Why must you torture me, Naynay?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am saddened by the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to my only reviewer, xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx. Disclaimer: Idnotifs (I do not own the Iron Fey series.)**

**Puck's POV**

I sighed as the confusing mess that _is_ my girlfriend began to giggle uncontrollably, popping a cookie in her mouth. "Yo, Campbell, lay off the cookies!" I pulled the half empty tray away from her. She looked up at me, suddenly saddened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her lip quivered.

"Nothing." I threw up my hands in defense.

"Are you calling me fat?" She shed a few tears, causing my heart to overpower my brain and making me want to hold her in my arms. I quickly set down the tray on the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch of the living room for the servants.

"No, no. I'd never call you fat. You're not fat at all." I pulled her into my lap, breathing in the intoxicating scent that always clung on her skin. She gripped my shirt collar and sobbed into my chest. I held her tightly, wanting her to feel safe. "Campbell, I-"

"You called me fat," she grumbled.

"No!"

"Oh, so now you're yelling at me?" She crossed her arms.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh! What's that?" She got up, suddenly happy, and went to the windowsill. She picked up a rolled up piece of paper with a black ribbon holding it together. She untied it and read it. Her face fell.

"What is it?" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her stomach, reading over her shoulder.

_Dearest Lorian, _

_I am happy to inform you that your wedding gown is almost ready. If you do not wish to be my bride, I will kill the only man in the way: Robin Goodfellow. If you ever want to see him alive again, you will be smart and marry me. You have three days to think and then I will come to hear your verdict. Tick tock, my dear. _

_Sincerely, Hades._

"That's not... good" She said

"Hey, it could be worse." I sighed.

"How?" She sniffled, turning in my arms to face me. "How could it possibly get any worse?"

"He could threaten to kill _you_ too." I looked into her sapphire eyes and lowered my forehead to hers.

"Puck, if he kills you-"

"He won't." I snorted.

"But what if he _does_? There'll be no one to protect me and then Hades will force me to marry him. Either way, I'll end up marrying him. Why not let you _live_ and go with him?" She said, shaking her head.

"Because if I have to be alive for one second knowing you're being forced to be his wife, I won't sleep at night. I won't eat. I'll miss you too much; life will be dull and boring and torturous. If you're going to marry him, it'll be when I'm dead and can't suffer knowing you're alive and not being able to see you, hold you, touch you." I held her tightly against me, and she kissed me. But this kiss wasn't as innocent as the others. This kiss was full of desperation, passion, longing, lust. Her lips moved in a hypnotic way and I began to lead us onto the couch, laying down and pulling her down with me. She tangled her fingers in my hair, softly biting my bottom lip.

I pulled back, realizing my mistake. Her face was just centimeters from mine, our breath mixing, our hearts pounding, our eyes wide, our bodies longing for more. She blushed and closed her eyes, laying her head on my chest. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't have-" I tilted her chin up, kissing her again. She ended the kiss in a few seconds and got up.

"Did I do something?" I stood and grabbed her hips, pulling her against me. She gently pushed me away.

"You might die soon and..." she gulped "The only thing I can do about it is marry an abusive man who lives in a dark, hot place with a whole bunch of dead people." She sniffled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to die."

"I have three days to think about this, Puck. How do I know Hades isn't already sharpening a blade, or hanging a rope, or-"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh..." I pulled her into my arms again, sitting on the sofa with her. She trembled and buried her face in her hands. "Don't think that way. I'll be fine."

"This is a cruel trap Hades set up for me." she mumbled. I kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her arm. Then she said "I've made up my mind."

"And?"

"I'm going to marry him," she sighed.

"B-b-but what about us?" I tilted her chin up and forced her to look at me. Tears ran down her face. "Don't tell me you'll try to get over it and so should I or that I should find someone new or _any_ of that crap. I'll _never_ get over it and there's no one else out there who would be able to tolerate me or make me happy like you do. Just let me handle it when Hades comes for me. I can defend myself."

"No."

"Lori," I all but whined. "You're all that matters to me right now and I won't just sit there while you make the biggest mistake of your life. No matter what you say, I'll fight for you. I'll fight until I die."

"But-"

"Nothing will change my mind." I shook my head.

She broke into choked cries. "I can't watch you die." She buried her face in my neck.

I pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth, singing softly into her ear.

"_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops_

_Are awaiting thee_

_Sounds of the rude world_

_Heard in the day_

_Led by the moonlight_

_Have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Queen of my song_

_List' while I woo thee_

_With soft melody_

_Gone are the cares of_

_Life's busy throng_

_Beautiful dreamer_

_Awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer_

_Awake unto me._"

She calmed down a bit and stayed in my arms for a very long time. Her crying was eventually reduced to whimpers. I rubbed her back, wanting her to feel better, not being able to think about anything but how to calm her down. She shivered, starting to get up, but she was still a bit teary-eyed and I pulled her back down. One of her eyebrows rose, and then she started to cry again. I nodded, gently pushing her head down onto my shoulder.

_*1 hour later*_

"All better?" I kissed her cheek. She nodded. It was already late. "Let's go to bed." She shook her head. "You don't want to go to bed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." she closed her eyes, yawning.

"You're tired. You need the rest." I chuckled. But she had already fallen asleep. I kissed her cheek and carried her to her room, setting her down on her bed, under her covers. I left to my room, replaying the memory of kiss over and over again. I wanted to kiss her like that forever.

_*The Next Day*_

**Lori's POV**

I sat up, taking a shower, getting dressed, and heading back into my room. My bed was made and a rose lay on my pillow. I picked it up and smelled it. I turned and instantly saw a pair of green eyes staring into mine. I smiled. "I love you, Lori," he said.

"Meghan's gone!" Glitch burst into the room. I sighed. Puck's head immediately snapped to look at Glitch. "We've looked everywhere. Every guard searched for her but she's no where to be found."

"Calm yourself, Glitch. I'm sure she just went out with Ash to hunt or something."

"Ash is right here." He gestured towards the doorway as the queen's consort came in and frowned.

"It was Hades." I nodded. "It has to be. It-" A black rose materialized on my bed. I picked it up. There was a note attached. "Hades kidnapped her and said we won't get her back until I go to him. Meghan only has three days before they kill her."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! Please review. Please? Lori will make you a crown of daisies if you do (It'll be in the author's note of the next chappie, but you have to actually mention an event in the story) ;) Clickie the review button please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Inspired by a daydream that I got at 8:00 pm. All credits of Ash's POV to The Queen of Air and Darkness. Disclaimer: Idnotifs (I do not own the Iron fey series.)**

_**Lori's POV**_

I woke up and heard talking in the hall. "We could use her to lure Hades." _Excuse me?!_

"I won't let her go, it's too risky." _thank you, Puck._

"I agree with him, Glitch. We can't risk rescuing one and loosing the other." _that's my uncle._ I got up and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair, making a

quick ponytail, and stepped out into the hallway. The trio of rescuers looked up. Puck grinned.

"Hey." he gave me a quick hug. I smiled shyly. Glitch gave me a nod and Ash didn't do anything but say hello and leave to get his sword. I rolled my eyes. "We're gonna leave really soon. Probably what would feel like a few minutes to you."

"Oh." I felt my heart sink as I remembered that my aunt had been kidnapped just yesterday.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Ash sauntered up with his blade at his side. Puck took a deep breath.

"Can we have a minute, guys?" he took my hands in his. My uncle and the first lieutenant both left to castle gates. "Be careful." he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Stay hidden, don't talk to anyone, don't call attention to yourself, and always be alert."

"Would I ever let my guard down?" I leaned against him. He chuckled.

"You just did?" that's when I realized that he had my hair tie. I blushed.

"Just come back, okay? Don't leave me." I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"Here. As long as you wear this, I'll _always_ come back to you." He took off a leather necklace with a raven pendant and closed the clasp behind my neck. I felt heat rise to my face as a maidservant passed by, watching the display of affection. Puck lightly brushed his lips against mine. I pulled him closer and responded to the kiss. It was a chaste but sweet kiss. He cut it short, much to my dismay. "I'll be back." I nodded squeezing his hand.

"Come back in one piece, okay?" I watched as he walked away. "Puck," I called. He turned around. I crossed over to him and threw myself in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Be careful." I said, mimicking his earlier words.

"I'll be okay, trust me." he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You let your guard down again."

"Wha-?" my earrings were gone. He dropped them into my hands, smirked, and left. I smiled to myself and slumped against a wall, playing with the raven pendant. Am I in love? I've never felt this way about anyone before. I was sure it was just a crush but now... I'm not so sure anymore.

_**Ash's POV**_

I stepped through the trod and immediately crouched down behind a boulder, taking in my surroundings. Puck and Glitch did the same, but when Puck gave a loud gasp, we turned towards him. He didn't have to say anything. I saw her clearly: my wife, being hurt and beaten, stuffed into a cage, too small for anyone to fit in comfortably. "I'll kill him," I muttered, looking at the scene through narrowed eyes as I began to stand, reaching for my sword.

"No." Glitch shook his head, and pulled on my arm. "Look up there. There are thousands of monsters. And... that's not the queen."

"'Not the queen'? I think I know my wife, Glitch." I hissed.

"Look at her face." I looked closely at her and found that he was right. It was not Meghan. The not-Meghan dropped her glamour, and her form changed, becoming that of a harpy. The harpy turned and screeched at the men that had been harassing her.

"They are not here," she rasped. The men looked surprised for just a moment before letting her out and then they left as well.

"Stay quiet," Puck said as Glitch and I began to move. "There's a monster missing."

"How do you-?"

"Empty spot. It's big enough for that thing he was riding the same day Lori and I got together. I can't believe I was so stupid. We left her completely alone and Meghan's not even here." Puck groaned.

"Then where is she?" I was growing impatient. "Where is Meghan?"

We hid behind the boulder again, waiting for Hades to show up.

"Where's Hades?" Puck muttered. "C'mon, let's go."

"Ah, gentlemen! I see you came for the blonde one." _Hades._ We all spun towards him, our weapons readied. "Don't bother. She's not here."

"Where is she? Where is my wife?"

"I passed her over to a friend of mine." He chuckled. "I would move quickly if I were you. They might be falling to their doom pretty soon."

"They?" One of Glitch's eyebrows rose. Puck's eyes widened and he took off, running to the trod.

"They have Lori!" he yelled over his shoulder, stepping through to the Wyldwood.

**A/N: Me: And you three thought you were smart. You didn't even tell anyone to watch over Lori.**

**Puck: I thought it!**

**Me: That doesn't count**

**Ash: Where? Is? My? Wife?**

**Me: I know! But I'm not gonna tell you.**

**Glitch: I hate you! Please review if you want us to find the girls. They could be in serious trouble.**

**Puck: REVIEW! I need my Lori back.**

**Me: Awww. You're so adorable! But seriously, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Co-author for this chapter: Jennarei, my sister in real life. If you like lion king fanfics check out her stories (there's fluff *wink-wink*). Disclaimer: Idnotifs (oh, you should know what that means by now.)**

**Lori's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes. I was soaring high above the ground, strapped to the chest of a giant flying creature. I screamed, my fear of heights taking hold. I heard a scream and I turned my head, seeing my aunt also strapped to the creature. We shrieked as the creature tucked in its wings and dropped until we were inches from the ground, then spread out its wings and swooping back up, keeping us from hitting the ground. I swallowed a large lump in my throat and yelled so that Meghan could hear me. "Don't worry, the guys are looking for you! They'll find us!"

"I doubt they will!" She yelled. "They'll just think that Eris has her minions scouting for you!"

"What about Puck?! He can turn into a raven and fly! Won't he scout from above?" I continued with my raised voice.

"I don't know!" She shrieked as it dive-bombed again.

"STOP TALKING!" The creature raked a claw across my stomach, not enough to make me bleed to death, but drawing just enough blood to shut me up. I gasped for air as blood stained my clothes. My aunt gasped and began to try to kick her feet. "DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE! YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH NOTHING!" It let out a loud, deep, laugh. I groaned, my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Stay with me, Lori. Stay with me. Puck's coming. He won't let this jerk kill us." Meghan spoke, her voice lower. "We've only been here for three days." My eyes closed and I passed out from the pain caused by my wound and the difficulty of breathing at this height.

**Puck's POV**

If we didn't find them today, I would die of worry, knowing my Campbell is somewhere without me. I looked down, circling over the trees and looking for the girls. I couldn't find them anywhere. A giant shadow passed overhead and I looked up. There was a giant blue and white ice griffin, but something was off about it. I casually flew closer to the creature at saw there were two unconscious bodies strapped to it. Lori and Meghan. My heart almost forgot to beat when I saw Lori. She was stained with blood, her t-shirt torn. I swooped down and turned back into my faery form. I quickly told Glitch and Ash what I had seen. They nodded quickly and we ran beneath the griffin, keeping pace with them. I looked at them. All we had were swords and daggers. We needed to get closer. _But how? How on Earth would we get closer to them?_ The creature landed. _Great timing._ We picked up speed and hid behind trees, watching as Eris

dramatically emerged into the clearing.

"My darlings, wake up. It's simply too early to be dozing off like that." She clapped her hands. Meghan jerked awake but Lori remained still. My heart ached and I was about ready to give up my hiding place in order to go and hold her close. _Please be alive. Please be alive._ She began to stir, moaning and mumbling something. _Yes, Lori, I knew you'd be okay. _I started to leave our hiding spot but Glitch and Ash held me back. Eris grinned. "Oh, sweetheart, are you still going on about that boy?" I noticed tear lines on her cheeks. I growled. _Something happened to her._ "He's not coming, I'm afraid. Hades took care of that." _That little liar_. "Right about now, his skin should be hanging on a cave wall." Lori broke into choked tears. I couldn't hold it any more. She began to shake her head, her words indistinct and no more than a whisper. I heard her last word. It was my name. I narrowed my eyes.

"No! He's coming! He's coming." Her voice was full of pain. "I _know_ him. He's coming."

"I'm afraid he's not, dear. He's dead." I turned into battle mode as she began bawling. "If he wasn't, would I have this?" She tossed my daggers onto the ground. I checked my boots. I had them. Those were replicas. Lori shook her head, screaming, straining against the ropes, face twisted in pain and despair.

"We have to kill that griffin without hurting them. It's most vulnerable spot is its chest where the girls are strapped. Then it's the stomach, eyes and throat. Let's do this." I took my daggers out of my boots and emerged, ready to rip the head off of this griffin, Hades, and Eris. We took an attack stance and began sizing up our competition. Eris grinned at the ladies.

"I'll be right back, girls. I just need to do my makeup for when I plunge this," she lifted a silver dagger "into your little heart." She squeezed Meghan's jaw. "Don't go anywhere." With that, she left.

Ash growled as Eris went into a purple tent. Lori yelped as the griffin raked his claws across her chest for the second time, judging from the rips in her t-shirt and flesh. She coughed and gagged. Meghan looked away. I was ready to spring into action but Glitch stopped me. I glared at him. He shook his head.

"Look behind you." He gulped. I looked back and saw none other than a person I personally thought was dead. Rowan - with his face back to how it was before iron or scars - smirked at us and crossed his arms as Hades came up behind him.

"I brought him back. He had a pure evil inside of him that would truly help me with my cause. He makes a great consultant with how to break fey. He can really think about evil, vulgar, sneaky, disgusting ways to break girls like Lorian. She will be mine, Goodfellow. She will never speak to you again." Hades lifted me off the ground by my shirt collar.

"Hello, brother. I'm back." Rowan looked at Ash.

"What are you going to do to Lori?" I narrowed my eyes.

"None of _your_ concern." He sneered, dropping me. I heard Lori scream. I turned and saw her being carried away by the same demon as before, Ragba. I cursed under my breath. But before I could possibly do anything, Hades and Rowan bound our wrists with twine and pushed us through a trod.

**A/N: Me: Oh, snap.**

**Lori: Where are they taking me?!**

**Me: Who knows?**

**Lori: You do!**

**Me: Oh, right.**

**Lori: So...?**

**Me: You'll find out. Review please. I want to know your opinion.**

**Lori: You wanna know MY opinion?**

**Me: Nope**

**Puck: *grumbling* Defeated by twine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's see what happens now. Mwahahahaha! Disclaimer: Idnotifs**

**Lori**  
I jerked awake, screaming, sweat running down my back. "Shh." A hand rubbed my knee. It was reaching out through a gate: The gate to the cell that Puck was in. I was being allowed to roam free around the underworld. Of course, Hades was smart and had a few hellhounds watching me. But, regardless, every night, I slept against the gate to Puck's cell.

We had been here for what felt like weeks. Hades had been forcing me to take part in wedding preparations. The wedding is in three days. My dress is ready and I'm completely ready to run far away from here and hide in a cave. Puck is the only one I can see myself with.

Puck tried to calm me down as I started sobbing. "Shh, shh, shh..." He scooted toward my upper body and his arms reached out. I slid to the gate and leaned against the metal, letting him hold me. I burst into sobs that shook my whole body. He stroked my hair. "I wish this stupid gate wasn't in the way so I could hold you better," he murmured. I... smiled. I was smiling. Somehow - in all this chaos and fear and anger - Puck had managed to make me smile.

"Puck," I sighed. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to survive Hades' attempt to kill me and run away with you before you get married to him. I can't let him hurt you like that, Lori. I can't." He wiped the tear off my cheek with his thumb. "You and I... we're a couple. We're a team, Lori. We can get through this, somehow."

"Puck, I need to tell you something." I whispered. He looked me in the eyes and I took off the raven necklace. "I don't want you getting hurt." I grabbed his face through the gate and kissed him. Every cell in my body was hyper aware of his presence. It was a torture to have this metal in the way - separating us. The kiss was insanely uncomfortable. We had a _GATE_ in the way, for crying out loud. I wanted to make it all disappear and just lose myself in this kiss. It was simple and innocent due to lack of body contact but it was still long. We stretched it as far as we could and I desperately wanted for him to hold me like he usually did. Back when we were just on the run. Back when I wasn't in danger of getting married off in three days. Back when Puck and I were free. We pulled apart for air. "I'm sorry." I whispered, placing the necklace in his hand and getting up to find Hades. I wandered around aimlessly for several minutes and then a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream but the person spun me around and my eyes widened. His hand moved away and I shook my head. "How did you-?

"Shh, shh, shh..." he pulled me closer "It doesn't matter. We're getting out of here." Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me to the trod.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I'm just on a bit of a writer's block. This story might end soon. Please review and share your thoughts on this chapter or previous chapters or what you'd like to see. (: Your buddy, Naynay1130**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WB is gone! YES! Thank you reviewers. I love you all in an endearing non-creepy way. Disclaimer: Idnotifs**

**Puck**

I looked around the dark, cave-like place we call Hell. There were sinister looking faces that appeared to be carved into the wall and they glared down at us. Vines snaked towards our ankles, starting to grow thorns. The faces' mouths opened in wide O's and they let out hellish screeches. Hellhounds and hydra's and even harpies all started towards us. "_RUN!_" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the trod. I started chanting the enchantment to open it and pulled her through, shutting it behind us. I took Lori's hand. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. I looked back at the trod. She sighed. "They're still in there, aren't they?" Her beautiful sapphire eyes locked onto mine. I gave her a nod and started walking back. We heard the sound of the trod opening and I feared for our lives. _If Hades is sending minions after us for escaping, we're dead. It's going to be two of us against hundreds of them._ _I try to act confident for Lori so she doesn't freak out and break down crying but all I can do is stall. It could take seconds or centuries but we were eventually going to be caught or killed. There was no way a faery and a demigod could win against Hades, Eris, and all their minions and monsters._ I grabbed Lori's arm and pulled her up into a tree, attempting to hide us. She was shaking in my arms and let out a whimper. "Puck?" Her voice wavered.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Are we going to die?" She curled up against my chest.

"Eventually." I whispered. "Just don't make any noise. Don't speak, don't breathe, don't move."

"Don't breathe?" she hissed. "Are you crazy?" I heard leaves crunch below us.

"Shhh." I clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Puck?" Meghan called. I jumped down and smiled at the trio. "Hey." she smiled. "Hades just let us go.

"Uh oh." I ran my hand through my hair.

"'Uh oh'? Why is that an 'uh oh'?" Meghan asked cautiously.

"If Hades let you go, he knows we're gone and he has a plan to get us. _Dead or alive._" I explained. "Oh no. Where's Lori?" We all looked around. "Lori?!" I started freaking out.

"Up here!" she called from somewhere above us.

Ash looked up and crossed his arms. "How'd she get up in that tree?" I forgot to bring her down with me.

"Puck, I'm afraid of heights."

"Just jump down. I'll catch you." I opened my arms. She shook her head. I sighed. "Oh, yeah, I'm _totally _gonna let you fall flat on the ground." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna let you fall, _Soup Can_!" She scowled.

"I'm so conflicted!" She shrunk back against the bark. "I want to go down there and punch you in the face for making fun of me but I'm too scared to go down." I jumped back to the branch and scooped her into my arms. Her eyes widened. "Puck...?" she looked down and screamed as I landed on the damp grass. I set her down. She shook her head and all but threw herself into Meghan's arms. Meghan giggled. Ash looked like he wanted to laugh but he kept his cool. "I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_ you." She turned on me. I backed up. "You know better than to bring me up into a tree. You know I'm afraid of heights. You know I'm-"

"Hello, sweetie." A voice called. We all turned and Glitch blinked putting up his hands as if to say _It wasn't me_. "I understand my daughter is here. Lorian?"

"Are you... Aphrodite?" Lori's eyes widened.

"Yes, darling who else would call you their daughter?" Aphrodite crossed her arms. "Oh, you are so filthy. What is that smell? You, my dear, are in _dire_ need of a bath." She pulled Lori to a trod. "Your little friends can come too." We all followed them into the beautiful world of Olympus. "Come, daughter, it is time for that bath. Your friends must stay here." Lori smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back." She followed her mother into a room and closed the door.

_Hours later…_

**Lori**

I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit _was_ beautiful but it wasn't... _me_: the blue dress that draped down from one shoulder, tight on my chest and tied at the waist with a gold belt. It didn't look like it belonged on me. My hair was in a bun with two strands of curled hair hanging down to my chin, a string of pearls loosely wrapped around the bun and platform heels on my feet. "Do you have anything human?"

"Sorry, dear. This is my most casual outfit." Aphrodite crossed her arms. "You look beautiful. Do you want me to do your makeup?"

"No! No makeup! I'll look absolutely ridiculous." She gave me a reprimanding look. "Fine. But _ONLY_ lip gloss." I let her fuss over the right amount of glossiness. "I look fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes. You are done." She pushed me out the door. I crashed into Puck and he fell backwards. He chuckled and then he went mute.

"W-wow. Y-you look pr-pretty." he blinked. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. We got up to our feet but he never said a word. He just stared.

"Are you okay?" I giggled. He shook his head.

"No. I'm hallucinating that you're wearing lip gloss." he smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Soup Can."

"Yep, you're back." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, do you really think I'm pretty?" I murmured into his ear, smirking as he shivered.

"Yeah. I mean, have you looked at yourself? You look like a goddess. Wait a min- hehe. I guess you kinda are." he kissed my shoulder, making my tummy twist into knots.

"Yeah, umm, guys?" My aunt interrupted our moment. "We're still here. Don't start making out in all our faces."

Puck and I backed up, blushing as we realized that we had an audience that whole time. I slipped my hand into his. "Darlings, oh, you _must _stay! We could hold a party in your honor. I should tell Zeus." she rambled on. "Delancy, Marie, could you show our guests to their rooms?" A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and another girl with raven black hair and blue eyes smiled at us and led us to a hallway.

"We only have three rooms. Is that okay?" The blue eyed girl turned to look at us. Puck leered.

"Sounds good to me. What say you, Campbell?" he waggled his eyebrows. I whacked his shoulder. "I'll sleep on the floor." He mumbled. I bit my lip and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. You make me sleep on the floor and then you kiss me on the cheek. Like that'll make it all better." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my back and crushed me against him. I popped my foot and stood on my tiptoes to be able to kiss him better.

"My turn to say this." Meghan giggled. "Oi, lovebirds! Get a room." Puck pulled back, keeping his arms around me, and shot her a death glare. I backed away from Puck, feeling heat crawl up my neck and start to spread on my face. I felt him grab my hand and squeeze slightly. I looked up and realized everyone was watching me with amused expressions. "Aw, look, she's blushing." Puck poked my cheek. "She's like a little tomato." he continued. "She's all embarrassed." He was starting to get on my nerves. My face was probably as red as a tomato. "Campbell's tomato soup." Puck snickered. I tried to glare at him but he had crossed a line. _It was enough for him to call me "Soup Can" or make a few comments when I blush but that one hurts._ _That one really hurts._

"Shut up!" I shoved him away from me and against the wall and ran into one of the rooms, sobbing uncontrollably. _Stupid boys. They just didn't know when to stop._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I had a butt load of complications and writer's block issues. I'll be posting more now though. Love you guys. Disclaimer: In no way do I own the rights to the iron fey.  
**  
**Puck  
**I sighed and knocked on the door. "Lori, you okay in there?" I place a hand on the door. _These locks have nothing on me_. I whispered an opening incantation and the door zapped me. Zapped me! I cursed under my breath. "The hell, Campbell?! What was that?!"

"What?" She asked, sounding half-asleep.

"The door zapped me."

"Wasn't me." She opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on ya. Geez." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Again?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's the sixth time tonight. It's like two in the morning to me. I'm not dead yet."

"Just making sure." I blushed slightly. "You know... to make sure you haven't been kidnapped."

"Yeah." She snorted. "Can I go to sleep now? Please?"

"Sure." I kissed her forehead. She backed up and closed the door in my face. I turned and came face-to-face with Aphrodite. "Geez! You pop out of nowhere."

"I must speak to you." She looked worried and stressed out.

"Yeah. What's with the doors? My arm is a little sore from the-"

"Never mind that. This is more important. The life of your future child depends on this conversation." She placed her hands on her hips.

"My future what?" I blinked.

"Not here." She hissed, pulling me out to a terrace with plants all over the place. It felt just like home. The same hum of glamour and energy and everything. "Goodfellow, pay attention," she snapped. I looked at her and she sighed, hair floating around her like a golden halo. "About your child..."

"Yes?"

"It's better if the oracle explains it. This is the only time she does this for free. This is serious, Robin Goodfellow." She clapped and a short, wrinkled woman with only one eye and barely enough wavy gray hair to cover her head came in.

"Robin Goodfellow. This news must not reach Lorian. If the poor child hears this, she will be heartbroken." The oracle's eyes met mine.

"That depends on what this is about." I crossed my arms.

"Tell him." Aphrodite nodded. "Try not to do the whole rhyming poem thing. He's a faery. They're not the _sharpest_ knives in the armory." I pouted.

"Hey- I'm actually pretty sma-!"

"Alright." The oracle sighed. "Your perfect day will come to ruin by bloodshed and despair. Lorian will be taken. Within a few months you will reunite with her but she will be carrying Hades' child. The moment the child is born, you must kill it."

"No."

"Goodfellow, this is not a request. If you do not... your child will pay dearly for it."

"What does my child have to do with this?" I raised an eyebrow

"Hades' child - his daughter - will try time and again to kill yours. Many things will be her motive. Protect your child, Robin. Protect the good one when you still can." The oracle advised.

"I can't kill Lori's kid. Get someone else to do it for you. I'm not hurting an innocent baby."

"You must." Aphrodite pleaded. "The child will only cause my daughter grief."

"I'm _not_ hurting it." I crossed my arms. Meghan came in.

"Hey, how's Lori?"

"She's fine." I sighed. "Just fine."


End file.
